


that second kiss

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, its short and lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: "but if you kiss me a second time," dongmin told a confused minhyuk, "then i'll know something is up."





	that second kiss

**Author's Note:**

> its lame-o

It came as no surprise to Dongmin that Minhyuk was awful at holding his liquor.

Minhyuk had a lot of big talk for someone who had never actually had a drink before. He claimed that he had great metabolism, that he would never experience getting overly drunk, that his body was strong enough to ward off the effects of alcohol.

So Dongmin had relented and they went out for drinks together.

Minhyuk had not liked the taste of beer. He had grimaced, though he continued to drink until Dongmin pried the glass from his hands. “We can try something else,” Dongmin suggested, “something that you will like more than beer.”

Interested, Minhyuk allowed Dongmin to order him a new drink, a different drink.

“It’s a bit girly,” Minhyuk commented when the bartender passed over an orange drink. Minhyuk sniffed it. “Is it juice?”

“Partially,” Dongmin replied. “It has tequila in it, though.”

Minhyuk perked at the familiar alcohol name. He took a sip and raised his eyebrows in appreciation. Dongmin couldn’t help but laugh at the surprised expression on Minhyuk’s face - so he liked it.

Dongmin wasn’t shocked.

“It might look a little girly to you, but cocktails are really good,” Dongmin stated. “They mask the taste of alcohol.”

“It wasn’t the taste of alcohol I hated. It was the  _ beer _ . It just tasted like sewer water.”

Dongmin nodded his head, though he disagreed with the observation. Minhyuk had always turned his nose up from even the smell of beer. He seemed to believe that turning twenty meant a magic switch in him would flip on and he would like beer. 

At least he was learning that the world didn’t work like that.

“But this one is really good. I can taste the alcohol, and it’s still really good, so it  _ isn’t _ about me hating alcohol. It’s just about me hating beer.”

Dongmin waved a hand, trying to his best to hide a smirk. “Alright. Whatever you say, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk enjoyed his cocktail, though, that much was obvious. He drank until it was completely gone and then asked Dongmin for another. And another.

Three was the cut-off, Dongmin decided. He shook his head in rejection the next time Minhyuk asked.

“Why?” Minhyuk whined, long and drawn out. “I’m holding my liquor just fine! It’s...it’s my great metabolism!”

Dongmin raised his eyebrows. Minhyuk’s gaze was unfocused and he was swaying a little bit where he sat; clearly he was not holding his liquor fine, just as Dongmin had initially suspected.

“Let me see you stand and do a little spin,” Dongmin requested. “And if you’re able to do that just fine, then I will consider letting you have another drink.”

Minhyuk seemed to be contemplating the request; likely, he understood that he was in no shape to perform even a slight spin without faltering. Still, he looked like he was weighing the pros and cons in his head.

The pros won. He stood, needing to steady himself for a second, and then spun.

He would have fallen had Dongmin not reached out suddenly to grab onto him.

“Alright,” Dongmin mumbled, glancing over at the bartender. “May I close the tab?”

She nodded and began to ring up Dongmin’s final receipt, and Minhyuk complained all the while. “It isn’t  _ fair! _ ” he exclaimed. “You always let Jinwoo drink as much as he wants!”

Dongmin passed the bartender his card, keeping one arm wrapped tightly around Minhyuk’s waist to make sure he stayed upright. “Jinwoo is older than me, and he can hold his alcohol very well.”

“So can I!”

“Debatable.” 

Minhyuk whined again, a long noise with no sound, and leaned onto Dongmin. “You’re not fair,” he repeated. “You said I could have as much as I wanted!”

“I’d rather you not get alcohol poisoning and die.” Dongmin put his wallet away and turned his complete focus onto Minhyuk. The boy’s nose and ears and cheeks were pink and his lips were turned out into a pout. It wasn’t often that Minhyuk became unwound in such a manner. He was usually silly and goofy, but never did he fall prey to the sort of ridiculousness that Myungjun or Bin did.

He was cute. Dongmin couldn’t help but smile.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he chastised as he helped Minhyuk out of the bar. “I’m just looking out for your wellbeing.”

Minhyuk sighed. He didn’t let go of Dongmin as they walked down the street. His steps were sloppy. His footing was precarious. “I know. You always look out for our wellbeing.”

“ _ Our? _ ”

“All of us,” Minhyuk responded. “Not just  _ me _ . You...you are there for-for Myungjun and Jinwoo, even if they’re older, and for Bin and Sanha, and...and me, I guess.”

“You guess?”

Minhyuk stopped Dongmin by tugging on his shirt. He stumbled and Dongmin tried his best to right him.

Minhyuk was small.

Obviously, Dongmin had always known that Minhyuk’s height barely exceeded that of Myungjun’s. He was shorter than many of the other idols in the industry, and yet he still always held such a commanding, strong presence that his stature often went overlooked. 

Yet right here, right at that moment, he stared up at Dongmin, and Dongmin couldn’t help but think just how  _ small _ he was. Gone was the boisterous postering and the confident aura. In its place was an inexperienced, young man whose eyes sparkled and shone with innocence and adventure.

Dongmin didn’t get too long to look, for just as he opened his mouth to say something, Minhyuk stepped up on his toes and planted a kiss right on Dongmin’s lips.

It was quick and chaste, and Dongmin didn’t have a chance to react. He froze, and just as his mind was telling him that he was being  _ kissed _ , Minhyuk had already pulled back.

He laughed at Dongmin’s expression. “It’s-it’s a dumb kiss,” he teased. “You look out for  _ me _ most of all from now on, you hear me?”

“What?” Dongmin was dazed and confused.

“I kissed you, so now  _ I’m _ most important to you!” Minhyuk grinned and harshly patted Dongmin’s cheek - not that Dongmin could blame him, he looked too drunk to mind his strength.

“Why di-di you... _ kiss _ me?”

“I wanted to! You’re cute!” Minhyuk giggled and then thrust a fist up into the air. “I kissed Lee Dongmin!” he yelled.

Dongmin had to quiet him down, feeling quite humiliated all the while, and yet something in his chest was pounding with anticipation and excitement and happiness.

_ Right _ , he reminded himself,  _ that would be my heart _ .

His heart quite enjoyed being kissed by Minhyuk.

 

***********

 

“Good morning, Minhyuk,” Dongmin whispered the following morning.

Minhyuk lay on the couch and blinked open his eyes, still groggy and confused. However, the moment he caught sight of Dongmin, he gasped.

“Dongmin! Was...did...we, um…?”

“You remember!” That was good. That was  _ great. _ Dongmin laughed and ruffled Minhyuk’s hair. “I’ll pass it off as drunken antics for now, but if you kiss me a second time, then I  _ know _ something is up.”

He smirked as Minhyuk’s face turned red and then turned to stand up from his kneeling position. He couldn’t get anywhere, however. Minhyuk had suddenly clutched onto the hem of his shirt and pulled him closer.

“Minhyuk-” was all Dongmin had the chance to say before Minhyuk kissed him.

For a second time.

Dongmin wouldn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> for the twitter users who requested it: [@binboozle](https://twitter.com/binboozle), [@papillion8776](https://twitter.com/papillion8776), [@offclbinu](https://twitter.com/offclbinu), [@existent_forest](https://twitter.com/existent_forest).
> 
> every month i will take three oneshot requests! you can catch me on twitter to find out the next requests ([@vonseal](https://twitter.com/thevonseal)), and be sure to check out my other fics!


End file.
